Chances
by Patrece
Summary: Kat and Tommy are getting married. Kim feels hurt but she did break up with him years before. What happens when she accidently receives an invite to their wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Kim walks to her car from the store; she stops to let a car go past her that is about to turn a corner in the parking lot. She did not see the big mud puddle before it was too late. Damn she thinks as the muddy water splash her all over her. Kim shakes it off and continues to walk to her car yet she did not see the little hole hiding behind a candy bar wrapper. "Oh no not my favorite Versace heels," Kim yanks at the shoe as it becomes stuck in the hole. Finally, she thinks but the shoe scuffed up pretty badly. She takes off the shoe and hobbles to her car. Kim starts her car and the engine light comes on. "Oh God what else can go wrong," she thinks as she drives home.

"Hello Kimberly looks like you have had quite a day," Jeff the mail carrier tells her.

Kim pulls into her driveway and heads to the mail carrier who is about to put her mail in her mailbox. "Tell me about it."

"Just keep smiling it is bound to get better." Jeff hands her the mail and walks to the next house.

Yea, maybe Jeff is right. Kim begins to look through her mail, when she sees a letter with white lace on it. Oh, wow, someone is getting married; Kim unlocks her front door and enters her house. She was about to sit down on the couch before she remembered how how muddy she was, so she stands up and puts the other mail on the living room table before she looks back at the letter. Nice envelope; now let's see which one of my friends are getting married. Kim flips the invitation over and sees the names. No, she thinks as she drops the invitation. Not Tommy and Kat. She falls to the floor in one big heap.

Back in Reefside Tommy is hiding from Kat and her crazy mother Caroline. He calls Adam. "Hey want to rescue me from all the mayhem?" Tommy could not take all the wedding planning and his future bride becoming a bridezilla.

Sure I was just about to grab a bite to eat; Aisha is with Tanya shopping for your mayhem," Adam teases his friend.

"Can we not talk about the wedding please?"

"Yeah man; meet me at Dave' bar okay." "I think you could use some drinks as well."

"I sure can." Tommy tiptoes to his keys, which were on the dining room table, and sneaks out the house. He runs to his car and backs out like a bat out of hell.

"Whoa Tommy you look like you have been living with Rita and Lord Zedd." Adam sips his beer; looking his friend over.

"I have been; I mean really how two people can get that crazy over a wedding."

Adam laughs, "Here I think you need this." Adam hands him a beer.

Tommy sits down and takes the beer. "Thanks man I needed this." He takes a long swig of the beer, before he seems to relax.

A server returns with two menus. "Today's special is hot wings."

"That sounds good; I will like those, some fries, and a salad."

"Tommy I think I will sample your wings but I want a burger with fries."

The server takes their orders and walks off.

"Should you be eating like that right before your wedding?"

"A little grease and fat won't hurt me." Tommy drinks some more of his beer. "Kat has been driving me crazy man with this wedding crap."

Ten minutes later; Kim picks herself up, showers, and sits down on her bed looking at the envelope. How can this be happening? I thought Tommy and I would marry one day. Stop it Kim you dumped him after all. However, it was not your fault technically Kim, her conscious tells her. Kim had been training for the games for almost a year when she had received a letter. The letter told her that Tommy was developing feelings for Kat and that Kim should just let them be. At first Kim thought, the letter was a joke; no way could her Tommy like Kat in that way. Nevertheless, Kim did a little investigate and it turned up that maybe he did have feelings for Kat and was only still with Kim not to hurt her feelings. Therefore, Kim took the cowardly ways out and broke up with him before he could have done it with her. However, Kim always had that gut feeling that maybe she was wrong and had tried her hardest to find out who had written the letter but to no avail did she find the culprit. Stop being a baby and woman up. You never went to talk to him about the letter so just read the invitation and RSVP or give a good reason why you cannot attend. Kim opens up the initiation thinking that had sent her this.

You are cordially invited to join in the celebration of Thomas James Oliver and Katherine Hilliard wedding. Please come and celebrate with us on this special occasion.

Kim stares at the words for a second before she unknowing checks the yes box and puts it into the prepaid envelope that was inside. She takes it to her mailbox. She suddenly jumps.

"Sorry did not mean to frighten you but I forgot to give you this." Jeff the mail carrier hands Kim another letter before he grabs the letter out of the mailbox and walks away.

Kim walks back into her house. She sets the letter down once the realization kicked in that she had agreed to attend the wedding of her only love and her rival. She does what any normal girl would do in her situation and grabs the chunky monkey ice cream out the freezer.

Tommy is eating his hot wings when a brunette petite walks in and sits down at the table next to them. Could that be Kim?

Adam follows his friend's eyes and thinks the same until the woman turns around and they are able to see her face. Good it is not Kim. "So how do you think Kim will take it?"

Tommy thinks for a minute. He had thought about that when he decides to ask Kat to marry him but he pushed the thoughts back into a corner and locked them there. "I don't know maybe she will be happy that I moved on like she did."

"Oh Aisha tells me that she is single; did you invite her to the wedding?"

"Of course not," Tommy stares at him as if he has grown a third eye.

"Well she is our friend or at least some of our friends."

"Still Kat would not like that besides her mother would have a fit."

"Yea okay I was just wondering." "So how do you feel about Kim now?"

"I have no problems with her if that what's you mean."

"I meant feelings bonehead."

"I uh she will always have a place in my heart; she was my first everything but that is all."

Adam nods his head before he takes a bit of his burger. "I wonder how she will find out about it." "Maybe Aisha can tell her?"

"That would be a good idea; although she did hurt me, I think it will still come to a shock to her." Tommy eats another hot wing.

Kim puts her spoon into the ice cream carton. What the hell; did I eat a half of gallon of ice cream by myself. Oh great so not only is Tommy marrying Kat but I am getting fat now too. Kim tosses the carton into the trash bin by her bed. She sets the spoon on the table. I need to talk to Aisha about this but she will only tell me it is my fault and become angry with me all over again for breaking up with Tommy to begin with. What if she is a part of Kat's wedding and is helping Kat as I thought she would help me. Kim gets up to go to the kitchen but stops herself, as she looks at herself in her full-length mirror. Stop walking chubby or else you will have more than a little fat all over your body. She hops back into her bed, turns off the lights, and tries to fall asleep. Finally, she falls into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares. The phone ringing wakes her up. "Hello," Kim moans into the phone.

"Were you sleeping dear," Joan, Kim's mother asks her.

"Yes mom actually I was." Kim rubs sleep from her eyes.

"Oh honey you need to get out; when was the last time you had a date?"

"Not since you set me up on a blind date with that doctor."

"I was only trying to help; you have not dated or had a relationship since that long haired boy broke your heart." Joan sighs.

"Mom let's not talk about it okay; I thought you had a dinner party to plan?"

"I am planning it but I want you to fly to Pairs and be my little hostess."

Kim groans, "Aw mom I do not want you to try and set me up again."

"Why not you are beautiful, intelligent, and successful, with a wonderful personality." "You could get any man you want."

Not the one I want. "Listen mom I am not feeling so well; can we talk tomorrow or something?"

"Sure Kimmy but you had better not ignore me when I call tomorrow."

"I won't mom now let me sleep."

"Bye dear." Oh, my Kim needs to be her old self again.

Kim looks at the phone as she hangs it up. Should I bring a date to the wedding? Would that make Tommy jealous or would he have no problem with it? Kim lies back down on her pillows. I have sunk so low that I would do something like that. She soon falls back asleep.

Back in Reefside, it is a new day and Kat gets the mail. "Yea the RSVP cards are here." She runs back into the house. "Tommy they are here."

"What is?" Tommy looks confused.

"The RSVP card silly," Kat laughs.

"Oh." Tommy looked uninterested.

"Look sweetie soon my mother will not be around as much but she just wants her only child's wedding to be perfect…" Kat eyes become as big as saucers.

Tommy walks over to her. "What is wrong kitty?"

Kat does not respond she is looking down at one of the envelopes a RSVP card can in. She rips it open thinking maybe I read it wrong. The name in the inside was the same and Kim had said she was coming to the wedding. Kat turns suspicious eyes on Tommy. "Who invited her!"

"Who?" Tommy grabs the card from her. Kim is coming to the wedding. "I did not invite her; I have not talked to her since Trini and Billy's wedding." If someone could call them talking. It was a quick hi and bye with little words in between. Kat made sure of that by remaining by Tommy's side most of the wedding.

"Oh I think I know how she was invited." She is still on our friend log; damn I meant to take her off that list." Kat always felt uneasy at the mention of Kim.

"Well it is too late to uninvited her now besides she may just be coming and with a good gift."

"Really you think so?" Kat knew that Kim was loaded since the games and would not have minded a gift from her.

"Yeah I am going for a walk; I ate badly last night and need to walk it off." Tommy grabs a jacket and heads outside. What am I going to do seeing Kim will be torture for me. What if she brings a date? Stop it Tommy you are about to be married and to a woman you love. Nevertheless, not as much as you love Kim; a little voice tells him in his head. Maybe I can find out from Aisha the details. Tommy walks back to his house and waits for Kat to leave before he calls Aisha.

Kat is drove to her friend's Beth home. "Oh Beth it is awful; what if she ruins my wedding and steals Tommy away."

"Oh Kat this is not a soap opera besides Tommy loves you." "Here have a drink."

Kat accepts the drink from her friend and sits down on the couch. "You do not understand she was his first everything and if I am not careful I will lose him."

"Then we will make sure she knows that Tommy is yours," Beth has an evil glint in her eyes.

Tommy is on the third ring about to hang up before Aisha answers. "Aisha I almost hung up the phone," Tommy tells her.

"Why what's the rush?" Aisha was painting her nails.

"Oh just the fact that Kim accidently received an invitation to my wedding is all!"

Aisha nearly spills the nail polish. "What; how did that happen?"

"She is still on Kat's and my friend log."

"Oh well that is not too dramatic."

"Geez dramatic Aisha really; I do not need any drama now."

"Right because the evil bitch monster will go balls ass psychotic."

"Aisha stop laughing this is no joking matter." Tommy had to laugh at the name Aisha had given his future mother in law.

"Don't worry I will talk to Kim although we have not been as close since you know."

"Yeah no of you guys seems to be that way with her anymore." Tommy feels a little sadden by that. "Some of you were friends with her first."

"Oh she has new best friends besides we talk; oh okay Tommy we talk sometimes." Aisha closes the nail polish and plans to call Kim later before she hangs up the phone with Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha thinks back to the last time she even said two words to Kim. It had been at Billy and Trini's wedding. Kim was the maid of honor yet no one besides Trini really acknowledged her presence. Aisha had been a bridesmaid along with Kat and Tanya; the bridesmaids were performing the mean act on Kim but Aisha was not feeling right doing it after a while. "Hey Kim, how has life been living in Florida?"

Kim sitting at the sofa making favors for the wedding and looked up when Aisha spoke. She looked a little wary at first but she answered with a cautious voice. "Good, I enjoy the beaches shopping, and the parties." "How is it living here?"

"Fine, it's like living in Angel Grove especially before Mesogog was defeated." "It must be exciting meeting celebrities like yourself and all."

"Oh I do not think of myself as a celebrity." Kim wraps a bow around the bag.

"You are being modest; you have sold how many CDs, been dozens of movies, plus you are an Olympic gold medalist." Aisha sits down besides Kim.

"Uh that stuff can go to a person's head but to me it is just doing what I love to do." "Like with you loving animals and now you are a veterinarian."

"I get you; so are you dating anyone?" "The magazine said you were dating Justin Timberlake now he is a fox," Aisha smiles.

Kat ears perk up at Aisha's question.

"Ah actually we had just ran into each other at a club." Kim finishes her portion of the favors.

"Oh too bad he is dreamy." Aisha begins doing her portion of the favors.

Uh oh what if Tommy finds out that Kim is single and wants her back. "I am glad that I have Tommy and no longer have to play the dating game."

Aisha stares at Kat for a second. That nosy little witch was listening in to my conversation. "Tommy purposed to you?"

"No not yet but he will I can feel it." "We have been together for three years now." Almost longer than you and Tommy, Kim but he will marry me because you messed up dearly. She gives Aisha a look.

Kim gazed at her hands making Aisha wonder if she still had feelings for Tommy. Aisha wanted to ask her but knew that since she had talked to Kim, Kat would be on her like white on rice. "I cannot wait till the bachelorette."

"I know I totally cannot wait to hand out dollar bills; do not forget it will be Tanya's and my first bachelorette party." "Oh Aisha I need your help really fast can you meet me in the kitchen."

Aisha reluctantly follows Kat to the kitchen. ""What do you need help with Kat?" She knew what the real reason was for her meeting Kat in the kitchen.

"Why are you being nice to Kim; she hurt Tommy."

"That was six years ago besides he has gotten over it." Aisha rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but she still did it and for another man no less; so get your loyalty in order." Kat storms off to the bathroom.

Aisha shrugs and walks back into the living room. The nerve of that girl she does not run nor own me. She picks up a favor and begins working on it.

"I did not mean to cause any tension between you two."

"Oh Kim, Kat is just insecure; can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure you can." Kim scoots closer to Aisha.

"Well when we all went off to do our thing after high school Tommy and Kat broke up." "He thought it would be wise for them to remain friends while they were in separate countries." "So when Kat moved back to the States she swooped down and made Tommy ask her out again."

Kim giggles, "You make it sound as if Tommy was a mouse and she was a cat."

"Oh she did turn into a real cat and pounced on him." "She had Tanya keep tabs on him to make sure he did not become serious with anyone." "Kat has it bad." "So when she said three years she meant three years collectively."

"Not like Tommy and I then." Kim's expression turned sad for a minute. "Aisha I have to tell you..."

Tanya interrupted Kim, "We need to get these favors finished." "I refuse to miss any stripper time finishing these things up."

"Well then sit you Rocky loving self-down and do your part," Aisha snapped back at her. Damn what was Kim going to tell me that she still loves Tommy? Aisha never got the chance to ask Kim because Kat was by her side the rest of the time Kim was there.

Aisha shakes her head and dials Kim's phone number. "Hello Kim."

"Hi Aisha, what's up?" I know why you are calling me.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing and ask if you had a place to stay for the wedding." I am curious as to why you are coming.

"Uh I am okay and I was planning on asking Billy and Trini if I can stay with them."

"Um if you want you can stay with Adam and me."

"That would be fine; did you ask Adam?" Kim twirls her hair with her finger.

"No I run this house Kimmy." "So I was thinking back and remembered at Trini's bridal party you wanted to tell me something?" Now would be the time to tell me.

"Ah um I had just wanted to see if you wanted to go down here sometime," Kim lies.

"Oh, that should be fun." You are lying to me Kim.

"Awesome I missed you."

"Oh I bet you have many best friends down there."

"Not best friends but friends." "Trini and you were my only two best friends."

"Aw Kim I wish you had told me sooner."

"Can you come visit now and we could shop and such."

"I wish I could but I have to help with Kat with the …"

"Oh you can say it wedding; I did agree to come after all."

"Yeah about that why did you agree to come to the wedding?"

"We are all still friends' right and it would not be right if I missed a friend's wedding." Kim yanks her hair and takes her hand from her hair. Ouch.

"Right I thought so; how about you come up here and we can hang out like we use to."

"Um do you think Kat will mind?"

"No why would she matter fact she would love your help." If she does, oh well.

"Alright then I will take my jet and be there by tomorrow." Kim smiles into the phone.

"Oh wow I forgot you had that; say how about you send that jet to pick me up and we can go shopping and party down there?"

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Kim joked.

"Yeah I can handle her besides I want to make up for all the lost time."

"If you say so I will meet you at the airport at noon?"

"Great see you soon Kimmy cakes." "I need to go back and tell that boyfriend of mine where I will be for a few days." Aisha stands up. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Aisha and I am glad you called even if Tommy was curious as to why I am going."

"What how did you… oh right that six sense thing." "Wow you still share that with him; I mean he never mentions it but why would he." "I am going to stop babbling now; bye Kim."

Kim hangs up the phone happy that she answered it. Things will soon be back to like it was before except I will not be with Tommy. Her mood suddenly changes.

Back in Reefside Aisha finds Adam. "Hey Adam I will be gone for a few days."

"Where are you going?" He questions her.

"Oh to Florida; Kim and I are going to become best friends again."

"Does it have anything to do with the wedding?" Adam sips a beer.

"Not really we plan on shopping and hanging out at those gorgeous beaches."

"Well than behave and see you when you get back." "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Aisha takes a sip of Adam's beer.

"What tomorrow; are there even any seats left?"

Aisha shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know; I will be on Kim's jet."

"Damn I forgot she has it like that." "How does she feel about the wedding?"

"Not sure she was masking her feelings but I intend to find out though." "I have to go pack."

"I want some hot sex before you leave." Adam finishes his beer before grabbing Aisha.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kim is fixing up a guest bedroom for Aisha, she has the sudden urge to hide the letter that she received from the anonymous writer. She walks downstairs and removes the letter from the kitchen table. Where can I put this? Kim thinks as she walks upstairs to her bedroom and was about to put the letter into a drawer when she decided to reread the letter. Who wrote this and why did he or she not just call and tell me what was going on. She sits down on her bed and thinks back to how she reacted after she received the letter. What had possessed me to sneak up to Angel Grove and see for herself if what the person in the letter had wrote was true or not. If I had not went to Angel Grove that faithful night would things have turned out differently for Tommy and I? When the plane had landed, it was nightfall and Kim was still questioning herself about coming there and not just calling her boyfriend to find out. She did trust Tommy did not her. Kim decided to head to the park to clear her head and that is when she spotted Tommy and Kat by the rocks. Not the rocks, she thought that was our spot. Kim watches from the shadows as Kat kisses Tommy. She puts her head down for a second and grabs her side. Ah, it feels as though the wind has been knocked out of me. The letter was correct; I know what I need to do now. Although Tommy had hurt Kim in one of the worst ways possible Kim could not force herself to be evil or mean in the way she broke up with him. Therefore, she walks away without confronting the two. Kim shakes off the bad memory and goes back to preparing a room for her old best friend. I hope we can be best friends like when we were teenagers.

Back in Reefside Tommy is anxious. Why has Aisha not called me yet? He begins to work out to ease the tension in his body. That does not seem to be doing the trick, so he seizes the opportunity to call her while Kat is spending the night at her parents' home. "Hey Aisha did you forget something?" Tommy's nervously bites his bottom lip.

"Oh right Tommy I am so sorry; Adam and I just…" Aisha trails off glancing at Adam sleeping.

"Uh I do not need to hear the details about that just tell me about your conversation with Kim." Tommy begins to squeeze the phone he was just that anxious.

"Touchy." Yeah he still loves Kim no doubt about that. "I asked her about the wedding." Aisha tells him nonchalantly.

"Yes," Tommy almost screamed into the phone. Why is she torturing me?

"She told me she was coming to support friends." Aisha says unconvincingly.

"Why do I have the feeling you are leaving something out?" Tommy grumbles as he takes a seat in one of his favorite lounging chairs.

Aisha sighs; well he is in a weird mood. "I felt as if Kim was holding back Tommy; now I do not want to ruin your wedding but I feel as though once I thoroughly talk to Kim than maybe you should talk to her as well." Do not yell at me.

"When do you plan on having this heartfelt conversation with Kim?" Tommy unconsciously squeezes the arm of the lounge chair.

"I am going to visit her in Florida tomorrow, so hopefully during my visit down there." Aisha sits up in her bed and contemplates Tommy's reaction to the news.

"You are going to visit with Kim; when did you two decide to be best buddies again?" Tommy tells her with an unknown emotion in his voice. They both wondered what it was.

"Uh well we are not there yet but I want to be; I miss Kim." "Yeah I was hurt when she broke up with you but that was six years ago." Aisha tries to figure out the emotion.

"I know and that is why I have no problem with you two being friends again; I just want to know why I should talk to her before I get married." I already feel as though I am making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Tommy nervous bites his bottom lip again but soon stops because he tastes blood. Not knowing was driving him mad.

"When I find out I will let you know; so as soon as I find out why I will set up a meeting where you two can talk." "Tommy I hate to leave you more puzzled but I really need to get some sleep." Aisha yawns to make a point.

"Sure, sure at least one of us will be able to sleep." He complains as he walks to his bedroom. A sudden urge came over him. He unlocks a safe and takes out a ring; the ring was supposed to be given to his fiancé but Tommy could not give the ring to Kat. For the longest time he had envisioned how he would purpose to Kim and he just did not feel right giving Kat the same ring. Therefore, he brought another ring and purposed to Kat with the new ring. Tommy knew Kat had somewhat of an idea about the ring due to his mother mentioning it when Kat left the room after he had purposed and he knew that she had overhead some of it. Yet she had not asked him about it which he was very thankful. Tommy knew his mother was using that maternal instinct of hers and recognized that her son had yet to fully let go of Kim. She questioned him about it but he flat out lied and told his mother she was mistaken. Mrs. Oliver knew that her son was not telling her the truth and hoped one day he would confide in her his feelings. Tommy was torn he wanted to confide in his mother yet he felt that she would scold him for being stuck on someone who had broken up with him in such a harsh way and for someone else. Personally he did not want to hear the words out loud, so he kept his feelings to himself and buried in a place in his heart that he did not allow to come out unless he really needed to feel a certain way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim wakes up the next morning with mixed emotions she was excited about seeing her friend yet she felt emotionally drained. Kim had a restless night filled with weird dreams and she did not know what to make of them, so she got up out of bed and took a steamy hot shower to relax her tension muscles. I need to bury those feelings and be happy that Aisha is coming to visit me. She puts on a pretty, pink summer dress and high heels before she waits for her driver to pick her up. Kim decided to make every effort to impress her friend in hopes that Aisha would become her best friend again. A minute later Kim sees from her living room curtain the limo pull up. About time, she thinks before she walks to the limo driver. "Hello Frank."

"Hello, Ms. Hart you look beautiful as always." Frank opens the door for Kim and she slides inside the limo. He shuts the door before driving her to the special airport where her jet is.

"Thank you Frank," Kim smiles at the slightly older man.

"The pleasure is all mine," Frank kisses Kim's hand making her wrinkle her nose a bit.

Kim discreetly wipes her hand. She walks to her jet were her crew is waiting to help her board her plane. "Good morning everyone," Kim smiles for the crew.

"Good morning Ms. Hart; the main crew member tells her as Kim walks up the steps.

Kim takes her seat on her jet and smiles as she is asked if she needed anything. "A glass of orange juice and some toast please."

The flight attendant walks to the kitchen area and makes the light breakfast for her boss. She returns a few minutes later with the order. "Anything else?"

"No this will do." Kim begins to eat her meal.

Aisha is anxious to see her friend yet worried that they may not be as close as they once were. She squeezes her luggage bag handle in her hand. What if Kim cannot get over the fact that I chose Tommy over her? She bites her bottom lip.

Adam glances at his girlfriend. "I was about to leave but seeing as how you are super nervous; I will keep you entertained till Kim arrives."

"You just want to see her jet," Aisha teases.

"Duh pooh bear; I bet it has everything in it but I also want to make sure there is no awkwardness between you two crazy peas in a pod." Adam sits by his girlfriend.

"I feel just awful that we have that feeling between us." Aisha begins fidgeting with her hair.

Adam grabs her hand. "Stop it; I hate that you two fell off too but please calm down before I have to come along on this trip."

Aisha contemplates his response. "Uh no you are not Froggy; you just want to see Kim's homes and run and tell Tommy all about it." "Rest assured this trip is to get Kim and I back to being besties and not acquaintances." She gives him a little push. "Go on home; you have eased my tension." Aisha laughs as Adam gives her a look. "Froggy you can see Kim after the trip and I will bring you back something nice okay." "Now I need my strength for all the shopping and activities I know my girl has planned for us."

"I can take the hint that I am not wanted here," Adam stands up. "You had better bring me back one hell of a gift or else." Adam kisses Aisha before he walks out the building.

Whew, I thought he would never leave. Aisha checks her make up in her pocket mirror before she patiently waits for her friend to arrive.

Kim arrives right on schedule and sees her friend standing anxiously by the gate. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here and give me a hug?"

Aisha runs over to Kim and gives her a bear hug. "I missed you girlie."

"Ditto; so are you ready to embark on a grand adventure?" Kim teases her friend.

"Yes I am and are we meeting any famous people?" Aisha looks at Kim.

"Aren't I famous enough," Kim pretends to be hurt.

"For now you are," Aisha jokes.

Kim shakes her head and signals for the crew to grab Aisha's luggage.

"I am going to love being VIP," Aisha tells Kim.

"Yeah it does have a certain charm to it." Kim leads the way onto her plane.

"Wow this is huge and dope; when I get married you is definitely the maid of honor." Aisha sits back in the plush chair.

"Groovy; so I have a day filled of shopping plus we have all the stores to ourselves since I told them I would be coming in and eating a nice steak dinner with cheesecake for dessert at my house." Kim sips her grape soda. "Even the top chefs cannot get me to like tiramisu.

"Ooo I heard you have those new tubs that run the water for you and that are the size of football fields." "Let's never lose touch again." "It is a poor excuse for a cheesecake."

"Are you wanting to be my friend because of my loving personality or the money," Kim jokes.

"Both to be honest," Aisha tells Kim as she gives the flight attendant her order before sitting back in the plush seat.

"Well at least you are honest," Kim smiles at her friend as she relaxes in her plush seat.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane ride last for a few hours and although both women enjoyed the plane they are both ready to walk on solid ground again. A driver takes them to Kim's home where he brings in their luggage and stares at the two beautiful women before leaving.

"Kim pink seems to not be your signature color anymore," Aisha asks her friend.

"I still love pink yet I enjoy green and purple when you receive the full tour of the house you will see pink swirled in with purple and green." Kim watches as Aisha puts away her luggage.

"Uh don't you mean mansion; this place is sick." "I would love to live here; no wonder you never returned back to Angel Grove." Aisha unpacks her accessories.

Aisha did not see the frown that appeared on Kim's face since her back was to her. I did not return because I had nothing to return to. "Oh this house has that effect and I sense that once I brought it." Kim quickly changes her expression back to a happy one. "Want to order in tonight and watch a movie." It was early evening by the time the women arrived in Florida.

"Sure just let me call Adam and let him know that we arrived safely." Aisha reaches for the phone sitting on a table placed by the bed.

"No problem I will obtain the menus and if you become lost just holler or call on the lion." Kim tells her friend while giggling but she cannot control herself and begins to laugh. She has to hold her side and pauses to take a breath.

"Funny Kim, very funny; you know me if I become lost I will just poke around and meddle to find your dirty little secrets." Aisha begins to dial her home phone number.

Kim completely forgetting about the letter walks down the hall. Some people never change. She turns a corner and walks down her grand staircase.

After Aisha calls Adam, she cannot help herself and begins to explore the house. I think I will start with Kim's bedroom; I know I am bound to find some juicy stuff in there. She walks a few feet and finds Kim master bedroom. Nice although I thought she would have much more pink in this room. Maybe when she has company over she does not want him to feel weird. Aisha wanted to check out Kim's closet yet something was pulling her towards a drawer next to Kim's king size bed. As soon as she reaches the drawer, she feels eyes on her and slowly turns around.

"I knew you could not help yourself," Kim is holding the menus with a smirk on her face.

"You have such a big house and you love to shop," Aisha stammers.

"Yup and when we have some free time you can search and shop and take whatever you like." "Now let's order because I am starving." "What are you in the mood for?" Kim holds up the menus for Aisha to look at.

"Ooh I want pizza, wings, breadsticks, and pasta." "Kat has us on a crazy fad diet and I am going crazy." "Really how can someone want us all to be stick figures?" Aisha glances at Kim. "I am sorry for bringing that up; I know the wedding must hurt."

Kim stares at Aisha for a second. "I am okay really; you can talk about the wedding." "Remember I am going to it."

Aisha nods her head but still mentally scolds herself and vows to not bring back up the subject.

"So how about we have Fazio's Pizza for dinner?" Kim holds up the menu.

"Looks delicious to me; I need a pen; I plan to take pictures and describe to Adam how great this house is." Aisha makes a grand gesture with her hands.

"Oh okay, nice but weird." "I brought a new multi pack of different color pens." "There are in a drawer right next to my bed." Kim walks down the hall, hops into her elevator, and does not think about the letter being in that drawer.

The drawer that was luring me to it; Aisha thinks. She moves quickly to the drawer and opens it up. Aisha picks up the pens and decides to search through the drawer. Oh, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary here wait a minute… What is this? Aisha pulls out the envelope. It seems to be an old letter, probably a love letter from Tommy. Curious about the letter Aisha looks at the envelope. There is no return address; that is weird Tommy would definitely have put his address on the envelope. Aisha takes the letter out of the envelope and begins to read the letter. "Oh my God," Aisha gasps as she rereads the letter. Kim broke up with Tommy due to this letter then that must mean she still loves him. I need to talk to both Tommy and Kim. She rises quickly off the bed and rushes to the hallway. Wait a minute Aisha you need to think this through. What is the best way to handle this situation if you want two of your best friends together again? I need to call Adam. Aisha calls Adam. "Honey I have some juicy news to tell you."

"Whoa pooh bear, slow down." Adam sits up in his chair very interested in the news.

"Kim did not meet someone else!" Aisha rushes out without taking a breath.

"Shut the front door; she told you that?" Adam eyes grow as big as saucers. Kim wrote that letter claiming that she had met someone else.

"No I found a letter in her drawer and someone told her that Tommy was cheating on her with Kat." Aisha peeks out the door to make sure Kim had not returned.

"Who wrote her that letter?" Adam questions.

"I have no idea; there was no return address and I do not recognize the signature." Aisha tells her boyfriend sadly.

"We need to find out who wrote that letter and hey what were you doing in her drawer?" Adam begins to think naughty thoughts.

"Adam that is gross yet hot," Aisha tells him. "I was obtaining a pen."

"Oh I forgot you know me so well." "It is an idea that has crossed the guys and my mind." "Girl on girl can be hot and such a turn on." Adam feels his pants bulging and begins to shift around.

"Forget that we need to get this two back together!" "If that bitch wrote this letter; I will murder her myself." Aisha balls up her fist.

"Whoa slow down; Kat can get on our nerves but is she capable of doing that." Adam tries to calm his girlfriend down.

"I understand but who else could have done it; Tanya?" Aisha wonders if her cousin could do something that cruel and to her best friend whom she had never meet in person.

"I do not know but we need to think rationally." "I will continue to probe Tommy's brain and find out how he feels about Kim." "I never told you but Kat kissed Tommy one night when he was with Kim." Adam waits to hear his girlfriend explode

"What!" "How… that witch could do such a thing; maybe she did write the letter to Kim.

"Tommy was at home when Kat asked him to meet her at the rocks." "When he gets there he can sense that she is upset about something and she tells him that Harry dumped her." Adam pauses.

"So what does that have to do with her putting her mouth on his?" Aisha almost screamed.

"I am getting there sweetheart." "Tommy hugs her and before he knows it her mouth is on his." "He did not know what to do and when he decided to tell Kim; she sent him that letter." Adam rubs his temple. "This is a messy problem."

"You are telling me." "I am not going to be in her wedding and I am going to give her a piece of my mind when I return home." Aisha stands up and walks back to the door.

"Pooh bear, you need to calm down." "We need you to remain in the wedding if we are going to get to the bottom of this." Adam calms Aisha down.

"I understand baby; I am just so pissed off by this." "Think about all the time that they lost and how they would be married with a child or two by now." Aisha stands in the doorway.

"I know honey; really I understand but we need to do this the right way." Adam frowns.

"Ah baby I love it when you use that brain of yours." Aisha smiles and begins to miss him terribly. "I need to go downstairs before Kim comes up here; talk to you later honey." "I love you, bye." Aisha mentally calms herself down.

"I love you and keep me posted baby, bye." Adam hangs up the phone and ponders his next move. Ugh, this is going to get really bad before it becomes really wonderful.

Aisha begins to walk down the hall when she hears a ding. What the… She turns sharply.

Kim steps out the elevator and looks at her friend. "Oh I have a few elevators in the mansion."


	6. Chapter 6

"A few elevators," Aisha exclaims.

"Uh yeah when I am tired and do not feel like walking I take an elevator," Kim tells her friend. "So the pizza should be here shortly and I thought we could eat in the theatre room or we could eat in the dining room if you prefer." Kim looks at her friend.

"The theatre room is fine," Aisha smiles at Kim. Do I probe her now for answers on Tommy?

Why is she looking at me like that; Kim wonders? "Okay let's go." Kim leads the way to one of the elevators in her home.

"As much as I love this place and would hate to leave if I lived here." "Have you ever considered buying a vacation home in Reefside?" Aisha hopes Kim will tell her something.

"Um Reefside is nice when I visit but I am so used to living here on the East coast that I would find it a little strange besides I would not want to be that close to Tom…" Kim looks down.

"To who Kim?" "To Tommy; you would not want to live that close to Tommy why?" Aisha bites her bottom lip.

"Oh I meant too far away from my main home; I thought you said something else." Kim begins to fidget with her blouse.

Aisha looks at Kim. "Now you know that is not what I meant at all and I hate to start in on you like this but I just want to know the truth Kim."

The truth? Did she find my letter? "Damn I forgot I put the letter in that drawer." "Aisha it is too late to try and salvage any sort of romance between Tommy and me; he is getting married besides he made no attempt to come and see me." Kim shakes her head sadly.

"I know he did not and that is because we all thought the worse about you." 'I for one am sorry about that and the way I acted towards you." "It is just that the letter incident and us not knowing about the letter you were given made you look like the enemy pinkie." Aisha pats Kim's arm.

"What could I have done Aisha?" Kim waves her hands in the air. "I went to see him after I received that letter and I caught him red handed in the act." "He was kissing Kat and at our spot." Kim chest begins to ache.

"No you do not understand sweetie; Kat kissed Tommy and not the other way around." Aisha takes a breath. "Oh my, you were there and you saw that; how awful you must have fault."

Kim looks hopeful for a second. "Still he kissed her and did not tell me."

"He was going to tell you but you wrote him that letter and well you know the rest."

"Yeah that they are getting married so the kiss must have worked whether he was cheating on me or not." Kim looks away for a second. "How about we talk about other topics; happier topics."

"Kim I want you to be happy and I want Tommy to be happy." Aisha walks out the elevator behind Kim. "He is not happy although he may try to act that way; he is only marrying Kat because he thinks that he has no better options."

Kim walks to the theatre room and takes a seat in one of the plush chairs. "If Tommy wanted me he knew where to find me yet he made no move to find me so why are we talking about this?"

"I want you and Tommy together making little rangers is why." "Come on the Kim I knew would not let a girl like Kat take her man away without a fight." Aisha plops down in a plush chair next to Kim. "How will we know when the pizza is here?"

"I have security set up in all the main rooms so I will know to buzz the delivery driver in." "If Tommy and I were meant to have a happily ever after then we would be having one now." Kim takes a deep breath. "I appreciate what you are trying to do."

"If you did then you would let me help you win back the man of your dreams." Aisha looks Kim in the eyes. "Do it for all the future little Tommy jrs and Kimmies."

Kim laughs. "I forgot how persistent you can be when you set your mind on a goal."

"At least you see things my way now." Aisha slips off her shoes. "So plan to breakup awful wedding begins now."

"Uh if we have to break up the wedding then we should not be doing this at all." "If Tommy loved me then he would break it up and come find me." Kim leans back in her seat.

"Look pinkie, Tommy is trying to fill the void in his heart that you left." Aisha feels the soft carpet between her feet. "You broke it you fix it."

"What am I going to do with you?" Kim giggles as Aisha gives her a pretend hurt look.

"First we need to find out where the letter came from then…"

Kim interrupts Aisha. "If I promise to indulge in this mission then I want some real girl binding between us which means that the mission will not be brought up."

"Alright I get you." "Now that is some of my old Kim coming back." "Was that a bell?"

Kim nods her hand. "The food is here; I am going to buzz him in then head to the front door."

"I am coming too; I want to know if he arrived here quickly because you are a celebrity?"

"I would say yes and because they move fast." Kim leads the way to the front door. "I always keep money in this drawer so that I do not have to get my purse or wallet all the time." Kim opens the drawer and counts some bills.

"Must be nice to have that kind of money." Aisha gives Kim the puppy dog eyes. "When I get married are you going to be my maid of honor?"

"Oh so I can pay for everything." "Geez bear you are so predicable sometimes." Kim opens the door and smiles at the delivery driver/

"Oh Ms. Hart I was hoping you would be home." "Can I have your autograph and a picture?" The man smiles at her sheepishly.

"Sure." Kim takes the food from him and hands it to Aisha. Next, she hands him the bills. "Keep the change." Kim takes a picture with him and signs a picture of herself.

"Oh wow, thanks Ms. Hart." The man smiles at Kim as she shuts the door.

"You know we were thinking of having a power rangers parade and I think we should." "I want to feel some of what you feel everyday Kim."

"Sometimes it can be nerve wreaking with the paparazzi and crazed fans."

Kim and Aisha take the food up to the theatre room.

"Still us normally focus would like a piece of the pie even if people do not know that it is us." "Yum this food smells delicious." Aisha loves the aroma of the food.

"Yeah it does and you are special in my book Aisha." "In the fridge right there I have wine, soda, juice, and water." Kim points to a food station loaded like a real cinema stand with all the perks.


End file.
